


【泉レオ】So sweet-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】So sweet-lattice

【泉レオ】So sweet-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

医生泉×作曲家レオ

**[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929) **

是补给美丽柑柑 [@糖渍柑弥巧克力](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=508746041) 的生贺，希望你能喜欢！迟到了半个来月很抱歉（土下座

详细的设定与世界线与[【泉レオ】惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478) 、[【泉レオ】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)是一样的！没看过也没关系不妨碍阅读w

同样有友情向的凛月出场

祝阅读愉快w

（再次大叫医生泉是好文明（知道了

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

  
2018-05-16  
评论：6  
热度：168

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e1679e)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c534a0)  


评论(6)

热度(168)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) [告死鸟。](https://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) [七柃](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) [妍酱](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://mitsurugiz.lofter.com/) [nataliapopi](https://mitsurugiz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://manzhushahuaqianniandenghouyao.lofter.com/) [鱼不信谣](https://manzhushahuaqianniandenghouyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://woyongyuanxihuanlaimingquan.lofter.com/) [杂食使我快乐](https://woyongyuanxihuanlaimingquan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) [.DA](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://hizaima.lofter.com/) [在空中灰翔](https://hizaima.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [はるな](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [はるな](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/) [4](https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://loyalist029.lofter.com/) [USK._爬墙飞快](https://loyalist029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tang6520.lofter.com/) [氵者煮煮](https://tang6520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) [930729](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://wangwanwanyufengyehongtu.lofter.com/) [ANNRRY](https://wangwanwanyufengyehongtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lovemeqaq.lofter.com/) [柚子大福🍡](https://lovemeqaq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) [禁止点开](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) [禁止点开](https://yimingbudu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://zhabchuci.lofter.com/) [鹤归孤山](https://zhabchuci.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://boringpolarbear.lofter.com/) [托腮白熊](https://boringpolarbear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://sugerinsulator.lofter.com/) [防糖含腐剂](https://sugerinsulator.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://ursusmaritimus-jean.lofter.com/) [🐧不想做企鹅](https://ursusmaritimus-jean.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://ursusmaritimus-jean.lofter.com/) [🐧不想做企鹅](https://ursusmaritimus-jean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://taozhuohuiguihechu.lofter.com/) [居眠り](https://taozhuohuiguihechu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://mufengqiuye.lofter.com/) [想要学会彩虹屁技巧](https://mufengqiuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) [月永雷的曲谱](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
